Divine Dividing
Divine Dividing, also known as the White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings, is a Sacred Gear, and one of the thirteen Longinus, wielded by Vali Lucifer of the Vali Team. It has the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, sealed inside it. Summary In the past, Albion fought against his arch-rival, the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, in a battle which was interrupted by the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears, with Albion being moved into the Sacred Gear "Divine Dividing". Appearance Divine Dividing takes the form of a pair of white Dragon wings that can be used for flight. Abilities The Divine Dividing has the ability to divide the power of its opponents by half after coming into contact with them every 10 seconds. The halved powers are then added to his/her own powers. If the added power exceeds the amount that the wielder can safely contain, the excess is then expelled out the wings. Divine Dividing can also halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of "Half Dimension". The Balance Breaker, Divine Dividing Scale Mail, creates a White Dragon Armor that covers the body and further increases the power and ability of the user. Like the Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing has the Juggernaut Drive which releases the full power of the Vanishing Dragon at the cost of the user's sanity and consumes their life. Announcements *'Divide': Halves the opponent's power. This call is announced every 10 seconds. *'Half Dimension': Halves the size of objects and living beings around the user. *'Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker': Activates the Scale Mail armor, Divine Dividing Scale Mail. *'Juggernaut Drive': Activates Juggernaut Drive. *'Juggernaut Over Drive': Activates Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive. *'Compression Divider': A more powerful version of Half Dimension. It halves a specific target continuously until they vanish from existence. Forms Scale Mail The Balance Breaker of Divine Dividing that creates a White Dragon Armor with blue jewels that covers the user's body and strengthens his/her powers and abilities. Juggernaut Drive Prior to the series, Vali had already attained Juggernaut Drive which he attempted to use in Volume 4 and was first shown in Volume 7. Normally Juggernaut Drive would cause the user to lose their sanity while having their lifespan being devoured by the power but Vali is able to avoid that by using his large amount of demonic powers as a substitute for his life. Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive (白銀の極覇龍(エンピレオ・ジャガーノート・オーバードライブ Enpireo Jagānōto Ōbādoraibu), also known as the Silver Dragon Pole of Supremacy, is a new form that Vali attained in Volume 12 that changes the color of his Scale Mail armor to silver. Like Issei's Cardinal Crimson Promotion, it does not consume his life. It has access to the Compression Divider, an enhanced version of Half Dimension. Like Issei's Cardinal Crimson Promotion, it requires a special chant to activate. The chant goes as follows. :I, who is about to awaken, :Am the White Dragon Emperor who will take the law down to the darkness. :I walk the road of domination with infinite destruction and by piercing through the imaginary dream. :I shall become a pure Emperor of White Dragon :And I shall have you obey the silvery-white illusions and the perfect evil ways! After which Divine Dividing announces "Juggernaut Over Drive!" Trivia *Vali Lucifer was able to wield Juggernaut Drive without sacrificing his sanity or lifespan because of his large magical reserves. References Category:Sacred Gears Category:Longinus Category:Terminology Category:Items Category:Weapons